The Unexpected Murder Tangle
by sassysweetstart
Summary: nancy drew is in college working for the FBI. she has severed connections with everyone she knows until she is forced to work with a person she once cared about. racing against the clock to find a serial murderer she soon finds out that the people she has
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I made my way to the college dorm where I had been living while finishing a degree. As I walked across the quad my thoughts went back to the last couple years of my life. Everything had changed so much. Ned and I had broken up. I hadn't seen Joe and Frank in a long time. And my dad and I weren't on the best terms. Not to mention the police weren't to enthused with me still playing amateur detective. It almost seemed like my life was in a downward spiral for the exception of the fact my college life was going great and of course my job, the job that my father frank and Ned didn't know about. The job that would have made them worried sick about me. I was of course talking about my assistance to the government in helping them crack down on criminals. Of course it wasn't easy and my social and personal life was paying for it.

"Hey Nancy." A stranger said to me as I passed.

I raised my hand in answer and continued along. When I arrived at my dorm I put my keys in and made my way up to the third floor. I opened my door and collapsed on the bed exhausted. Alone with my consulting duties I still had to go to college which was tiring in of itself. As I sat up I noticed the light blinking and got up to press the flickering red button, my forefinger hovering just above it. Thoughts were tearing at my mind as to who it could be and who I wanted it to be.

To put it simply I was alone in the world and even Bess and George weren't there for me. I didn't blame them I had blown them of when I took the job. They couldn't exactly get involved and I didn't want them involved either. I wasn't just handling everyday criminals I was handling serial killers and rapists and those were the nice guys.

Getting up the nerve I pressed the button and what I heard next took the breath from out of me.

"Hello, Nancy, it's me. I know your wondering why I am calling. I…well, look I understand that you work for the FBI as well and I well I just wanted to say that I am in town and that I have been doing consultant work for them as well. Including the case you are working on. Umm I was wondering if maybe you woul…"

"End of message" the tape recorder said interrupting the voice, a voice of my past. "second message."

"Hi Nancy it's me again, well obviously look this isn't going the way I expected it to go. I'm sure you think I am a total idiot. I was just wondering if you wanted to get together for lunch or dinner to discuss the case. I could really use your imput, well I'll hopefully talk to you later. Bye Nan. Oh and my number is 723-342-3672"

"End of final message"

I could only stare at the machine until I finally came to my senses to call him back. After making reservations I went to do what I always did when I was shaken. Clean. After my room was spotless I took a shower and got ready to meet him. I got into my blue convertible and drove to the designated restaurant. I steadied myself and walked into the building looking around. Then my eyes stopped as they rested on a person I knew all to well. A person that like every man in my life was very protective, someone who protected me at all costs regardless of my reassurances I would be all right. Someone who I know found out was working on the serial murder case, one that definitely involved danger.

That person was Frank Hardy and he was only the first one to show up unexpectedly in my life.

reveiws and comments please

love kat


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I walked towards Frank with somewhat of a heavy heart. The last time I had seen him, we had just finished a difficult mystery. It was a case that had involved danger, which for him, my father and Ned was the last straw. I had gone of to college to finish my masters, barely speaking to any of them. From Hannah I got regular updates on my father but frank and Ned had sort of disappeared. In some ways I was relieved but I was also lonely. I know I am doing a service to my country but it was a service that many in my life couldn't understand or even be a part of. Seeing Frank like this, had awakened those emotions that I had tried to keep under wraps for two years and now were resurfacing.

"Nancy!" Frank exclaimed when he saw me. He got up and pulled a chair put for me before the waiter could.

I had chosen Scravio's an upscale restaurant; besides having good food it gave me a home field advantage, many of my coworkers ate here after work. It also was a dressy place and no Hardy boy liked to get dressed up.

"Frank," I said more solemnly. "It's a, a surprise to see you." I kissed both of his cheeks quickly before sitting down.

"Yes it is Nan….Nancy. How have you been?"

"It's still Nan and I have been good Frank. I'm just a little surprised that you're here in Chicago. Or better yet that you are working for the FBI. How did you ever pull that and is Joe working for them as well?"

Frank waited for us to get our dinners before he responded to me let alone plunged into his story. That was one of the things I had loved, maybe still loved about him, his preciseness. He never wavered at least that was what I thought until now. Frank still looked the same for the exception of one thing. He wasn't as cool and collected as he had once been. In fact he was the opposite he was worried about it and for once he was showing it.

"I know you are Nan, and I am sure after two years ago you probably never thought you would see me again. The FBI recruited me to work as an analyst for them. Joe is part of the reason why I am here. Duric said you were working on the tangled case." without waiting for my response he continued as if almost talking to himself. "Duric isn't telling you everything and why should he? It is dangerous as it is without involving you in this."

"Frank," I said breaking into his thoughts. "If this is going to be lecture about my working for the FBI, save it. I'm not interested in your comments. If you have something to tell me, tell me now or I am leaving" to show him I meant business I started getting up from the table. That's when he grabbed my arm and our bare skin touched sending tingles up and down my body. That was when I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, that's when I saw the emotion and the pain he was going through. He was in trouble and he needed me so I sat back down.

"Nancy, please, I'm not here to lecture you. I'm just trying to explain," he pleaded. When I didn't say anything he continued. "As you know the press is calling it the tangle serial murder," I nodded thinking back to what I had found out.

In the past three months, people in different sections of Chicago and surrounding towns including river heights had been murdered or more precise had been strangled. None of the people appeared to have any connection with each other. They ranged from a rich politician's wife to a homeless man, yet all of them had been strangled by what forensics thought was fishing wire and by the same man or woman. 18 people had been killed and the murders all appeared to be done on a Monday, Thursday, and Saturday. The FBI had no clues and to tell the truth neither did I, which is why I tuned in Frank again. Maybe he did have some thoughts.

"Joe and I infiltrated a crime ring here in Chicago. It appears that one of the men has gone rogue and is the one killing all those people. The thing is we don't have any proof or didn't. Not until Joe went there yesterday to get some proof, except he never returned. Nancy I need your help not only is something big going on in the gang but Joe is also missing. You are the only one who can help." He finished, looking at me almost begging.

"All right," I said after some thought. "I'll help but there is going to be none of the 'it's getting dangerous so you better turn back now Nancy,' crap." When Frank cracked a smile I shook my head trying to look severe but failing miserably. "I'm serious Frank. We'll meet at my place at ten in the morning."

We finished discussing details over coffee then made our way out of the restaurant. Darkness had fallen upon Chicago and the city had come alive. We walked over to Frank's car and I gave him a quick hug and then turned to leave. That was when all hell started to break loose.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is chapter 3 i hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 3

I had just turned around looking back when Frank grabbed me and we dove into the alley behind the restaurant. An explosion ripped through the quiet neighborhood sending metal and glass everywhere. I looked up to see a masked gunman enter the alley ready to let loose. Frank and I started running as bullets flew everywhere. We ducked around a corner into a smaller, narrower, alley.

"We need to circle around and get to my car," I shouted behind him.

Whether he heard me and chose to answer or not, I didn't hear him. A fresh round of gunfire started this time farther away from us. Frank and I had lost our stalker but only for the time being. We were getting closer to the streets as I heard screams from the explosion. At least that's what I though until we rounded a corner and there was a locked metal wall. Now regardless of what any man in my life might think, when it comes to a daunting task of trying to escape I can handle it. I do not give into feminine scruples. I attack it head on.

"Give me a lift," I whispered to Frank.

"Nancy what the hell are you doing?" he snapped. "This isn't a time for you to try some new trick out. We are in serious danger here, that madman is right behind us."

"Do you think I don't know that Mr. Wiseass? In case you were wondering I was going to have you lift me up so I could unlock it and let you out. I can't very well lift you up now can I?" I retorted.

Our heads had been close together when we both looked up at the sound of trashcans and crates being thrown aside as the masked man was looking for us. I looked at frank meeting his eyes with a ferociousness in mine. He looked away first and nodding silently cupped his hands and motioned for me to step on them. I took my high heels up and yanked the skirts of my dress up in a fashion that would make Coco Chanel scream bloody murder. I grabbed hold of the fence. And pulled myself up. I flung my shoes and purse over the side and proceeded to try to get myself down which was quite the difficult feat. Halfway down I let go of the wall falling to my knees and getting heaven knows what on my dress. The real task now was to open the gate

"Are you all right Nan?" Frank whispered.

"I'm fine. But you might not be. The lock is rusted and there are no dull metal objects around," I whispered back.

"Go then. Get out of here." Frank urged.

"Like hell I am leaving you to deal with that creep," I retorted. Before he could say anything else I turned my back to him and proceeded to take in my surroundings.

I was in another alley but unlike the one I had just exited, it was made for shipping trucks to come and unload by the buildings but not to be seen. It also wasn't as twisted as the one adjoining it. I could see people running up and down the street away from where Frank's car had blown up. There were old, worn out and splintered crates on the sides of the buildings. I went to check them out and finding them empty I proceeded to go check on Frank he was crouching behind some crates on his side of the fence trying to keep a low profile as to avoid the masked mad man who I could here in the distance trying to find us. After making sure he was okay I checked the lock out and did the only thing I could think of. I tanked a piece of plywood from one of the crates praying that the man wouldn't hear. I then gave the lock a couple hard hits; on the third try I finally broke it. Frank having gotten up at this point rushed over and together, we pushed the gate open. It gave a loud squeak and a few seconds later gunfire started again. Frank dashed through and we put two of the big crates against it then started running.

Back on the street we made a B-line for my car, which was in the opposite direction of Franks. Broken glass was everywhere, and people were screaming. In the distance we heard curses being shouted and a rattling of the gate at least for now we had eluded our would be killer.

Beep. Beep. Beep, my alarm clock went waking me from my deep sleep. I grabbed at it and pressed the off button then I buried my head back in my pillow for a few minutes. I finally got up and went and took a quick shower. Instead of walking to the cafeteria I made myself a cappuccino and poured myself some frosted flakes. I sat back on my bed, chewing my cereal and pondering the events of yesterday evening. Different facts stuck in my head so I proceeded to write them down:

List

Joe and Frank-working for Duric and the FBI

A man strangles people (all unconnected) with fishing wire-

Possible link to the Crada crime-ring family

Joe- missing worked undercover at the Crada's did he know/find out something?

Frank? Nancy?

I had nothing I realized. I needed to get more information on both the case and my personal life. Frank had awakened feelings in me that I hadn't had in awhile. He been the same Frank Hardy; protective, serious, caring guy I had known. He certainly had treated me differently with a more grown up finesse then he had before. Maybe things were different or maybe as the intercom beeped it wouldn't

Frank and I walked into the FBI Chicago headquarters a half hour later. Agent Charles Duric met us as we were signing in.

"Nancy Frank I need you in my office after your done here," he said. Head of the Chicago office Charles Duric was a balding, graying, heavyset man. He was fair but tough on his agents and even tougher on criminals. He wasn't a man to be reckoned with and was the one who had recruited me. In many ways he had become a father and mentor to me.

His office was in many ways like he was; the furniture old and scuffed, the carpet stained, yet the view was beautiful and breathtaking. Duric motioned us to site in identical wingback chairs. After he debriefed us he gave each of us files to read. I headed back to my office, that was more like a cubicle and frank headed to a cubicle that was more like a closet. I sat down in my leather swivel chair and booted up my computer. I then checked my messages all of them were the same for the exception of the last.

"Hello Nancy. I see you have been keeping yourself busy or at least that is what Hannah has told me. I just wanted to let you know that I will be stopping by tomorrow at noon. I have some business to attend to and I also wanted to catch up with Frank. I didn't want this to be a surprise to you. I will see you then."

The answering machine turned off, as I sat in disbelieve. My father was coming here, to the FBI, to where _I _worked. More then that he was having lunch with Frank who had never even mentioned anything about it. I glanced at him. He was sitting scrunched up at the cubicle reading the file acting all innocent. I shook my head, when noon came I would make myself scarce I decided. I settled into reading the files, which were about the Crada family.

At quarter too twelve I got up grabbed my purse and some files and headed for the elevator. Frank glanced up but didn't say anything as I passed him. When I reached the first floor I was stopped by a friend and then continued my way right into a man who had his nose in some papers. We plowed right into each other. Papers went everywhere. To make matters worse we bumped heads as we both stooped to pick them up

"I'm so sorry miss. I should have been looking where I was going." He said.

I glanced up quickly in shock. "Oh! My! God! Ned!"

At that the face I remember so well glanced up a look of amazement crossed his face. "Nancy? I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you,"

After picking up and sorting the papers I handed his to him. "I have to go. It was uhh different seen you here," I told him. That is when I saw my father. He looked slightly older and had a few more gray hairs but it was still him.

"Hello Dad," I said to him courtly.

"Nancy, I'm sure you got my message,"

"I did and if you will excuse me I have an important lunch date," with that I turned around and headed out the door. I started walking towards a café I eat at when I heard a dull pop. I kept walking until my arm started to ache and then looked down. Crimson blood was spreading across my arm staining my blouse. I heard some screams and then everything went black.

reviews please

love kat


	4. Chapter 4

Ihope you like it, It is a bit different from the way i had originally planned it.

Chapter 4

I woke up groggy and with a dull pain in my arm. I stared around at equipment and white washed walls. It took me a moment before I realized where I was and then still another moment why I was in the hospital. The door opened and I looked up to see a pretty young nurse walk in.

"Ah, Miss Drew I see your awake. I'm sure that will be of some comfort to the men waiting outside for you," she said cheerfully. "The doctor will want to have a look at you but other then your arm your all right. The police are also here but Dr. Brain won't allow them to speak until he checks you out." With that she gave me some pills and left.

I settled back down into the pillows contemplative. I absently swallowed my pills rinsing the after taste out with water. My real thoughts were on what had happened. Someone had tried to kill me that I was positive with. Why I didn't know. The other subject was my Father and Ned. What were they doing here? Better yet what was Ned doing with my Father? Hannah never mentioned anything about it to me.

As I was thinking the very two people I was thinking about showed up. Agent Duric and Kenneth were with them as well as Frank. My Father, Ned, and Frank were all reserved as they stood in the background as Duric and Michael Kenneth gushed over me.

Michael Kenneth was an agent in his thirties, over six feet, muscular, with chestnut hair and sea-blue eyes. He was reserved and looked like a regular good ole regular Joe, but behind that demeanor he could be ruthless as the criminals he prosecuted. No one wanted to piss him off. On the reverse side he could be funny, sarcastic, and a sweetheart who on birthdays would do something wacky. Michael was also one of my partners out in the field. He and I also had a relationship that extended outside of work.

After assuring both Michael and Duric that I was all right, they both excused themselves but not before Michael shot me a sympathy look. I then turned to what I had begun to sarcastically call them the three Musketeers. Maybe I wasn't being one hundred percent fair to them, but then neither were they being fair to me either. I knew they all cared about me but they needed to get over this crap of Nancy can't fight criminals, it is to dangerous let _men _deal with it. For all the garbage that the FBI got about sexism, the people I worked for were more fair then my Father Frank and Ned.

My Father was the first to speak. "I'm glad to se your all right Nancy," he said awkwardly. "Maybe this is a good time to point out the dangers of what you do though." He started.

Before I could cut him off Frank barged in. "Carson with all due respect she did do a pretty good job last night. Yes, this is dangerous but maybe we should give her a chance."

Since when had he and my father been on a first name business? And since when had Frank decided to come to my defense? I didn't even have a chance to cut in when Ned started too.

"Oh please, so we wait until she gets herself killed? For god sakes she was just shot at!" he cried out.

"Umm, excuse me I'm still here you know, in the room." I cut in but they ignored me as they were to busy arguing amongst themselves. Being the invalid that I was I did the only thing I could do. I pressed the call button. At that moment Dr. Brain came in bringing the argument to a swift close and thankfully ushering everyone out.

He then turned to me "I see you have a fan club Miss Drew," he said with a twinkle in his eye. He then proceeded to check me out. "The only thing that is wrong with you is your arm. I would like to keep you here over night to make sure you have no infection. You're lucky the bullet only grazed your arm. It looked worse then it actually was. It also helps you're very resilient," he added before leaving.

After the doctor left Michael returned without the entourage of testosterone.

"How are you?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm good. My arm hurts a little but nothing to big," I said even laughing a little bit. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes, we did find the shell casings of the gun he used."

"He? How do you know it's a he?"

"People saw him. He was tall Caucasian male with blonde hair," Michael recited from memory.

I sat and pondered the description not liking where my thoughts were going. We made some small talk and then he left to get back to the office. I took a short nap and was woken up when the nurse had some pills for me to take. I found out that the Three Musketeers had left leaving me in blissful silence. That is when I realized I had the perfect opportunity to call Hannah. I dialed the number and heard the voice of comfort that had raised me since I was a toddler.

"Oh! Nancy! I'm so glad you're all right! I was so worried!" Hannah exclaimed.

After reassuring her it was nothing just a graze I started asking her questions. "Since when has Ned worked for my father, Hannah?"

" A couple months ago he started. You remember how bright he was and how close Ned and your father are. Why they go out to lunch once a week with Frank." Hannah said.

Yeah I remembered how close they were, I thought. I talked for a few more minutes with Hannah and then hung up. I then called my professors who said they would e-mail me my assignments. After I was done with the phone calls I sat back to think. It had been two years ago since I had been on the best terms with everyone including George and Bess who with a sinking heart I realized hadn't even come to see me. I remember the argument that had started it all.

I had just finished a dangerous case involving a doctor who was taking organs from people and selling them over seas. I had almost become one of those people, Frank and Joe had saved me at the last second almost endangering themselves in the process. Ned Bess and George had also been involved and had come out of the ordeal with a fair amount of scrapes and bruises. That's when my father told me he wanted me to stop my detective work (it hadn't helped that Chief McGinnis had been furious as well). He said it was to dangerous that I belonged going to school, having a respectable career as a lawyer, and being a mother. That something as frivolous as an amateur career in crime was going to and did get people around me hurt. Ned and Frank supported him wholeheartedly. They had all ganged up on me and come within an inch of bashing my career and me. I wasn't going to take it so I moved out.

I listened to two things he had said, the going to school and I was going to get my friends hurt. I never saw George and Bess though they go to the same college I go to. I had erased my whole life for the exception of Hannah no matter what I couldn't let her go. A year and a half ago I met Duric who recruited me for the FBI. After I get my degree I'm going to become a full-fledged agent. I just wish my father would support me or at least begrudge me a little respect.

Deciding I needed a change of subject I thought over what Michael had told me about the shooter. I kept going over and over the description in my mind but it didn't make sense. I supposed nothing did anymore. Why would Joe Hardy shoot at me?

love kat


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you like this,I know there are some different charcters but good ole George and Bess are back

Chapter 5

None of it made sense. I fell asleep and woke only briefly for dinner then drifted off again. I didn't wake until the morning. When I finally woke it was to find George and Bess sitting on chairs by my bedside. They seemed to be in deep conversation and hadn't noticed that I was conscious until I sat upright.

"Nancy!" they exclaimed in unison. "Your up! We didn't wake you did we?" Bess added worried. "We brought you some clothes. Your neighbor Trisha let us in and told us what to bring."

"No, you didn't wake me and thanks, I don't really have fresh clothes," I said giving a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, we uh figured. So how have you been," George asked brightly, a little to brightly.

"I'm doing well. I have a good job and good friends I'm pretty happy. What about you two?" I said lying through my teeth. I don't know why I didn't tell them the truth or why I kept remembering my father's words.

"Ohh. That's cool Nan. We're good too, been keeping busy as well," Bess said while George gave me the evil look.

"Yeah," I said at a lost for words. In the first time since I could remember I was at a loss for words with my two closest and bestest friends. I hated it! "Hey, look do you want to grab a bite to eat? I know the cutest café near where I work," I asked taking a stab and hoping not to get my head bitten off.

"I would love to Nan," Bess exclaimed happily while punching George in the stomach with her elbow who also replied less then jubilant.

While they waited I took a shower and gathered my belongings up. After I had checked out all three of us climbed into George's car while I gave directions to the café. I deliberately left out the fact that it was the one I was going to when somebody decided to take me out. We parked and went into the tiny restaurant. We ordered and then sat down.

After a moments silence I asked how Burt and Dave their significant others were.

"Oh, they are incredible," gushed Bess. "The other night there was a dance at the college. George and Burt went Ned and Natalie and Dave and I all went and had a blast."

I nodded, I had heard about the dance but had opted to spend the evening with Michael. So I guess Ned was seeing someone. That was interesting I thought.

Bess who looked slightly upset at mentioning Ned and Natalie tried to brush it off, "it wasn't the same without you Nancy. We didn't even see you at the dance Nancy."

"It's okay Bess. I have moved on from Ned. I didn't go to the dance I spent the evening with a friend and look there he is." Indeed, Michael had just walked into the café after grabbing lunch he walked toward as. George for the first time since I saw her looked dumbfounded and more sympathetic. Bess kept making googoo eyes at me.

"Hello, you must be George and Bess. Nancy has told me so much about the two of you," He said. "Well I have to be going but it was nice meeting you two. Bye Nancy see you at the office," without he turned around but not before he saw me mouthing thank you to him.

"Oh my gosh Nancy he is gorgeous! You work with him?" Bess asked.

I laughed, "yes Bess I do work with him and we are friends," I said putting a heavy emphasize on friends.

"Well he sure seems mighty fine for just a friend," George said wryly.

After that we finished eating our lunch in quiet and then headed out. As I went out I looked around. It was the same type of day as it had been yesterday when I had been shot. People were walking to and fro checking the shops and restaurants on either side of the street. A cluster of office buildings including FBI headquarters lay at the end of the street spilling out onto the main traffic. The shooter could have climbed onto any of the roof office buildings and shot me. The only thing was, was that you needed ID's to access many of those buildings. I made a mental note to tell Michael to check all buildings to see which ones do and don't have ID's if he hadn't done so all ready. The one thing that made it so puzzling beside the fact of why Joe Hardy would shoot me was why the killer missed? It was a clear beautiful sunny day, unless he hadn't meant to shoot me I thought excitedly.

"Uh Nan, are you coming?" Bess called.

I nodded and followed her back to the car. They dropped me off at my dorm and I attended my last two classes of the day. When I got back to my room I checked my messages. Nobody had called, not even my Father. I hit the books and after a half hour of restless studying I called Michael.

"How was lunch," I asked him when he answered.

"It was good. Dinner would be better if you joined me though?" he replied.

"That was what I was hoping to hear. There are a couple things that I wanted to ask your opinion on," I said.

Agree to meet at seven I cracked down on the books and studied. At quarter to seven I arrived at Michaels apartment. He rang me up and I arrived to the sweet smells of spices and herbs. Besides being a good FBI agent Michael is also one hell of a cook. I always try to leech of one meal a week from him. Michael's apartment is tiny with one bedroom, a bathroom, living room and kitchen. It is also cozy. I hopped up on one of his stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen and he set me to chopping onions while we started trading theories like we usually do. All through dinner as we talked I couldn't help but get the feeling that something was wrong. I was missing something.

As we settled on the couch each with a glass of white whine I bolted straight up.

"Wines that good huh?" he said with a chuckle.

"Michael it's my _Dad_ the shooter was aiming at not me."

"What? Why would they shoot your Dad? That makes no sense,"

"I know but you have to trust me on this we have to go to my Dad's place now!"

He nodded. We grabbed our jackets and ran to his car. As he started driving I tried my house phone twice then my Dad's cell phone but to no avail. Hannah didn't have a cell phone. The half hour drive seemed like an eternity. I tried Frank and Ned but either they weren't interested or just working picking up. When Michael pulled up I got out of the door careful not to slam the door. None of the outside lights were on. We pulled out guns and aimed them carefully in front of us. I went up to the front door only to find it unlocked though it was sticking slightly. I tugged at it that's when I noticed the note, the note that was signed Joe Hardy and was covered in blood.

love kat


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry it took so long to get posted. It is taking a different turn but I hope you all like it.

Thank You for all the reveiws and critiques, please keep them coming

love kat

Chapter 6

I stared at the note in disbelieve. This couldn't be Joe's work. Why would he do something like this? I looked at the signature and I knew without a doubt it was Joe's. He had a distinct way of signing his name, and nobody _nobody_ could copy it. Then what was his hand writing doing here? I was confused and worried. Pushing the feelings aside I motioned for Michael to follow me and together we went in.

The house was empty. That much I could surmise from just looking around it. That said it didn't leave much to imagination to what had happened. Furniture and decorations were everywhere. It looked like a tornado had come in and had kept on going without moving on. I looked all over it but I didn't find my Father or Hannah. Both were gone whether it was with Joe or someone else I didn't know.

"I'm going to call the police and Duric, Nancy. They both need to see this," Michael said to me.

Nodding I looked around taking everything in. This was the house that I had grown up in. This was the house where I had shared so many memories with friends and family. Now the two people I cared most about were gone and I was helpless in stopping it. In the last few day's five people I had once cared about had come back into my life and I had no idea what to make of it. My once almost perfect life was being torn apart and I was powerless to stop it.

When the police got here they looked for clues but found none. Duric also came and left finding nothing of value. Long after everyone had left for the exception of Michael I stayed to clean up. I knew it was small wishing that maybe Hannah or my Dad would come back but I couldn't give up hope. After two hours Michael convinced me to leave and we left. We drove to his apartment where we ordered Indian food and sat down to mull things over.

I was exhausted both emotionally and physically, whatever was happening, whoever was doing this was taking its toll on me. Normally I held against let myself get swept up with emotion but this time I couldn't help it. I poured out my heart to Michael telling him everything and then talking it over and over again. Slowly I fell asleep without even having my dinner. From below a heavy cloud I felt gentle hands lift me up and carry and lay me down gently on something soft.

The man watched from across the street. Just wait Nancy Drew, you think this is the beginning you haven't seen nuthin' yet. You and the freakin' FBI thinks they can shut me down, you think you're so smart you can catch a serial killer, HA, you ain't gonna be ready for what will hit you next. It will all be over for you and for your snoopy friends. You are sticking your noses where they don't belong and that's trouble. Little miss hoity taut senators wife thought she knew the whole game but she didn't. She didn't even have the guts o play right. Just watch out Nancy Drew I am watching you and sooner or later they will be hell to pay. The man with the jagged scar pulled away from the curb still muttering to himself. In the back of his car lay soiled-red, rags, tape, a knife and most important of all fishing wire.

I woke up in the late morning. After going over possible scenarios I was spent. I hesitantly got up and made myself some breakfast. Michael had already left for work leaving a note. While filling my glass with water I reached for it and started reading. I gasped in shock and dropped it so like it was burning my hand. Oh My God! It couldn't be possible. There was an APB out for Joe Hardy. I couldn't believe it as I tried to pull my thoughts together. I went to take a hot shower hoping it would soothe me. I had to convince them they are wrong, I thought to myself. Why I couldn't even see Joe doing something like this regardless of the evidence. It was that evidence that kept coming up. I knew on some level I was trying to reassure myself and that I was being biased but I couldn't help it. I knew Joe Hardy, he was hotheaded but he wasn't cruel or pure evil.

It was right around this time that I decided to check my messages. Bess and George had called as had Frank though he didn't mention whether he had heard about police and FBI haunting Joe. It was the last message that caught me off guard. I had to replay it three times before I finally understood. I called the number back quickly.

"If you want to talk to me, meet me at Riverton Park in 15 minutes," I said.

I hurriedly finished getting dressed and threw my still drenched hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my purse and ran to my car. There wasn't much traffic and I arrived at the park with plenty of time to spare. It was a good thing to; I took in my surroundings and the people who were here. Only a couple runners who were down on the other end of the park were here. It was desolate yet also very safe for me at least.

I sat in the car waiting for him to show up. I was just about ready to give up when he showed up and I gasped. He was tall walking with a slight limp. What should have been blonde hair was greasy, crusted red, dirt streaking straggly hair. He wore a ragged brown shirt and green army pants. He had a navy blue trench coat over his clothes. What struck me the most about this man was that his face was bruised over and caked with blood and dirt.

In other words the man I was meeting was indeed in danger. In fact he was worse then that. He was a wanted man by both sides of the law. I got out of the car and started walking towards the man everyone suspected of taking my father and Hannah. Joe Hardy had been the one to call me and he now was in one serious bit of trouble.

A man with a jagged scar across his chin, sat across from the park taking Nancy and Joe in. the man cracked his knuckles as he stared at Joe with great distaste. You may have gotten away from me Hardy but it won't happen again. Both you and Ms. Drew there are going down. I'll make sure of it 


End file.
